Cette femme
by Jellypix
Summary: Le nez dans ses cheveux, elle inspira profondément. Elle adorait cette odeur, à la fois fruitée et épicé. Il se déposait sur elle, sur sa langue et après ça, Lightning avait l'impression que Fang faisait partie d'elle pendant des heures. PWP.
**Cette femme**

 **Auteur :** Jelly

 **Fandom :** Final Fantasy XIII

 **Pairing :** Fang/Lightning

 **Genre:** Romance - Yuri –

 **Rating :** MA

 **Résumé :** Le nez dans ses cheveux, elle inspira profondément. Elle adorait cette odeur, à la fois fruitée et épicé. Il se déposait sur elle, sur sa langue et après ça, Lightning avait l'impression que Fang faisait partie d'elle pendant des heures. PWP.

 **Note :** Participation au onzième défi de la FA sur le thème du « Parfum ».

Un deuxième pour le plaisir et j'avoue être bien plus satisfaite par celui-ci.

 **Contraintes :**  
Rédigez un PWP en 800 mots maximum  
 **Mots interdits :** Peau, flacon, respiration  
 **Mots obligatoires :** Boucle, laine, initiation, vase

En italique dans le texte.

 **Bêta :** Plume d'Eau – Plus tard =) -

 **oOo**

Elle la sentait partout. Par Etro, était-ce possible que cette femme lui fasse autant perdre la tête ? Lightning était allongée sur une couverture en _laine_ sur un tapis d'herbe, avec l'impression que son corps brûlait autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

Son dos s'arqua involontairement et elle rejeta la tête en arrière. L'une de ses mains agrippa une touffe d'herbe pendant que l'autre alla se glisser dans une masse de _boucles_ noire. Un profond gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une bouche se referma autour d'un de ses mamelons et téta, envoyant des étincelles dans son bas-ventre.

Elle avait chaud. Son épiderme collé et glissé contre celui de Fang. Elle était tremblante, haletante, désireuse d'en avoir beaucoup plus. Les cuisses largement écartées, elle s'offrait entièrement à cette main qui la possédait. Plus rien n'existait à part Fang.

La bouche remonta jusque dans son cou, la faisant se tendre. Ses gémissements se firent plus nombreux alors que les doigts de la brune la pénétraient lentement et profondément. Ils étaient doux, l'envahissant tendrement, la caressant un instant avant de repartir en elle.

Lightning rechercha désespérément le contact de Fang. Redressant la tête, elle embrassa une épaule, le parfum de Fang explosant dans ses narines. Elle ne sentait même plus l'odeur de _vase_ provenant de l'étang à côté d'elles, qui l'avait légèrement dérangé au début.

Elle parcourut la fine mâchoire, mordillant une seconde le menton avant de rencontrer enfin les lèvres tant désirées. Lightning ne perdit pas de temps et elle investit de sa langue la cavité buccale de son amante, retrouvant dans un soupir de plaisir sa jumelle. Elle appuya contre l'arrière de la tête de Fang, rendant le baiser plus profond pendant que de l'autre main, elle massa un sein rond et ferme.

Ses doigts caressèrent le ventre, appréciant la douceur de cette chair. Ceux entre ses cuisses se firent plus ardents et leurs bouches se séparèrent. Lightning glissa ses doigts jusqu'au sexe de Fang. Un soupir derrière son oreille la fit frissonner tandis qu'elle sentait l'humidité de son amante l'imprégner.

Son ventre se contracta de plaisir et de douleur. Le nez dans les cheveux de la brune, elle inspira profondément. Elle adorait cette odeur, à la fois fruitée et épicé. Il se déposait sur elle, sur sa langue et après ça, Lightning avait l'impression que Fang faisait partie d'elle pendant des heures.

Du bout de la langue, elle lécha ce petit point sensible derrière l'oreille de la pulsienne, arrachant un gémissement appréciatif à cette dernière. Les hanches ondulaient contre son bassin alors que ses doigts avaient réussi à s'immiscer jusqu'au centre de son plaisir.

Lightning n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter que Fang exerça une pression pour la clouer au sol. La bouche de la brune dévora son cou et ses doigts se mirent à la masser intérieurement et extérieurement. Son corps s'arqua et se contracta. Son souffle avait du mal à passer et Lightning s'ouvrit un peu plus si c'était possible à la présence de Fang.

Ses mains parcouraient le dos et les bras de son amante, l'une d'elles se refermant instinctivement autour de celui qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

Fang, souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Un mordillement sur l'un de ses seins lui répondit, envoyant une onde de plaisir dans son ventre. Elle perdait pied. Sa main sur l'avant-bras de Fang suivait le rythme langoureux que cette dernière lui imposait, rendant la situation encore plus érotique. Son bassin roulait au rythme des mouvements. Une brise passa sur elle, la faisant violemment frissonner alors que la chair de poule envahissait son épiderme brûlant.

Tous ses muscles se contractèrent quand une vague de plaisir la saisit et elle resserra la prise de ses mains sur Fang. La bouche de celle-ci avait arrêté de la dévorer et Lightning ouvrit les yeux, tombant dans les deux émeraudes incandescentes de la pulsienne.

Les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle court, les joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir, Fang la regardait, une lueur d'adoration brillant dans ses prunelles. Lightning ne détourna pas la tête, au contraire.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de timidité entre elles, et le jour de _l'initiation_ de Lightning à faire l'amour avec Fang était bien loin à présent. Les premières vagues de jouissance la secouèrent. Son intimité se contractait autour des doigts de Fang qui continuait à la pénétrer lentement, prolongeant l'arrivée de son orgasme.

Son souffle se précipita et ses gémissements se firent plus enflammer. Les yeux de Fang ne quittaient pas les siens. Elles étaient proches et l'odeur de son amante lui tournait la tête tandis que les premières étoiles faillirent lui faire fermer les yeux. Leurs mouvements se firent plus charnels et Lightning poussa un premier cri de délivrance. Puis tout explosa autour d'elle, la laissant désarticulée entre les bras de Fang, frémissante et repue.

 **oOo**

A demain pour la suite de "L'accident"


End file.
